Aunque me odies
by rubbercat
Summary: A veces las personas prefieren ser odiadas por esa persona antes de estar sin ella. Yullen, Kanda x Allen; Yaoi. En el Disclaimer se comió el titulo "D Gray-Man" no sé pq XD y sólo dice "-Man" 9-9 srys


El título **D.Gray-Man** y sus personajes,

son propiedad única y exclusivamente ((SNIFF!!)) de **Hoshino Katsura**, no mía.

A Excepción de Kanda quien es **mío**, my own, my preciossss p -babas-

-huye de las fangirls furiosas- ah DDx !

* * *

** Aunque me odies **

**(Yullen)**

Si bien sabía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que lo tocaba de aquella forma tan sucia y despiadada. Que habían pasado quien sabe cuantas vidas unidos a ese hilo invisible. El culpable de que por cualquier cosa, por cualquier pretexto de la vida se encontraran.

Y también sabía bien que era sólo lujuria lo que los orillaba literalmente a rodar por aquella alfombra vieja, que era una fuerza llena de deseo y perversión lo que lo empujaba siempre dentro de él con aquel dolor delicioso que lo hacía perder la visión por momentos.

Cada rasguño que daba era parte de un orgasmo continuo e interminable, de aquella sensación de entre nerviosismo y placer que prevalecía al estar con él. Sabía que lo deseaba, sabía que él quería que estuviera dentro, sabía lo peor de él, lo mejor, conocía su voz gritando su nombre y lo peor… lo peor es que conocía la voz de este fantasma inexplicable diciéndole algo dulce.

Aún así, sabiendo todo esto, no le costaba nada dejarse llevar por ese cuerpo delgado y tibio, no le costaba mirarlo a esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con aquel sentimiento inentendible. No había palabras, sólo gemidos y algo inteligible de vez en cuando. Cada que intentaba decir algo tapaba sus palabras con sus labios y como si de una suplica o invitación se tratara, el otro arremetía aún con más fuerza hasta que acababan exhaustos o semi inconcientes, unidos el uno al otro.

Como si de otra persona se tratara, Kanda abrazaba a Allen con suavidad, lo acercaba a su cuerpo semi desnudo y mordía con fuerza su cuello o sus labios, lo que se le antojara más. Y es que el exorcista peliblanco sabía también que aquello que estaba pasando pasó de pronto, por casualidad. Le entristecía saber que para Kanda sólo era una atracción física. Que los pocos y rotos sentimientos que radicaban en el samurai eran negras e indelebles manchas de petróleo que nunca serían borradas o tapadas. Intentar entender a Kanda era como tratar de ver en la noche el fondo de un enorme precipicio.

Su mirada perdida poco a poco se fue esclareciendo y los pequeños tics nerviosos de su cuerpo y aquel incesante cosquilleo lleno de él, se fueron retirando de su ser. Esta vez si pensaba en hablarle. En dejarlo hablar si era necesario. Pero más que nada; necesitaba que el pelinegro lo escuchara.

- Kanda… – sin querer y por el sofoco, su voz sonó igual que en aquellos momentos en donde los rasguños en la espalda de Kanda se hacían visibles por las uñas de las desesperadas manos del más pequeño.

No espero siquiera a que tomara aliento, o que dijera cualquier otra cosa. De una forma violenta y rápida Kanda se acercó a Allen y comenzó a besarlo como si con ello quisiese acabar con esos pequeños y finos labios. A pesar de la brusquedad, los labios de Kanda eran suaves y húmedos. Tenían un sabor a ese aliento que lo mataba cuando le hablaba. Eran tibios y carnosos y se movían despacio como una mezcla de lo líquido y lo etéreo.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al peliblanco abajo, entrelazó sus manos contra las suyas arremetiendo fuerte y repentinamente dentro de Allen. Este sólo pudo emitir un gemido doloroso y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Verdaderamente le gustaba ese dolor. Y Kanda lo entendía y también sentía dolor, porque al ser Kanda el primero en hacerle el amor a Allen, sabía que el cuerpo del más pequeño aún no estaba en las condiciones de recibir completamente y con toda intensidad al samurai, sin embargo era un maldito dolor placentero que no podían negarse.

- K… Kanda! – El grito entrecortado de su nombre llamó a los labios del pelinegro hacia los suyos. – Kanda y….

- No hables… - Los labios de Kanda se movieron sobre los de Allen. Los dientes del mayor se enterraban con desesperación en su cuello, en sus mejillas, en sus labios… no podía separarse de él, tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas a las suyas y cada vez arremetía con más fuerza dentro de Allen quien gemía y gritaba cada vez más fuerte – No me voy a detener… aunque me odies después de esto… - Y con una fuerte exhalación y un gemido contenido, Kanda abrazó a Allen fuertemente mientras este en su orgasmo, podía sentir que algo cálido se derramaba sobre su entrepierna.

En ese momento en el que el tiempo se detenía para ambos, lo único que pudo pasar por su mente fue un "Yo te amo. Aunque me odies".

* * *

………….. AASSHH pero cuanta gayness, Dios mío XDDDDDDDD la cosa Horny iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió lo del "Te amo" D: … anyway… pues ya así que se quede. Y bueno, no sé que onda XD pensaba guardar esto y usarlo en otra cosa… pero al último terminó gustándome así °-° perdonen si alguien lo ve con "hardcororidad" D: es sólo que soy una pervertida con una mente bastante imaginativa y funcional XDDDDD

A veces se me va la onda con la continuidad y ese tipo de cosas D: pero ténganme paciencia; tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo nada decente uu ((más bien nunca he escrito algo decente ;DUu))

Gracias por leer nñUu

Dejen reviews plz!! Hasta se aceptan corcholatas, mentadas y cupones de descuento para mini supers T0TuU


End file.
